Jelang Tengah Malam
by AisyBlade897
Summary: Terbangun tiba-tiba di malam buta dan mendengar seseorang membisikkan namamu. Apa yang kamu rasakan?


_**Jelang Tengah Malam**_

 _Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta Studios._

 _Original Story : AisyBlade897_

 _Genre : Horror._

 _Warning : AU, mengandung segala kekurangan dan hal-hal tak masuk akal di dalamnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pada suatu malam yang tenang, seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua tengah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dilihatnya gorden jendela yang terbang melambai-lambai, tertiup angin sejuk yang mengalir mulus di antara teralis jendela yang daunnya terbuka lebar entah sejak kapan.

Aneh, pikir sang gadis, "Seingatku pintu jendela sudah kukunci. Kenapa bisa terbuka lagi, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Ia pun beranjak ke ambang jendela, bermaksud untuk menutupnya. Namun, belum sempat anak itu megunci secara sempurna. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah bisikan halus yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Anak itu tertegun, dengan segera ia tarik gorden transparan bermotif bunga sakura guna menutupi jendela itu, dan dengan langkah sedikit terseok menyambar kacamata berlensa bundar di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Sembari memakainya, ia sempat melirik jam digital yang menampilkan angka 22:45. Ia mengernyit.

.

 _TOK.. TOK.._

 _TOK.. TOK.._

Ketukan pintu terdengar dua kali. Terus berulang hingga sang anak merasa jengah.

"Iya, sebentar!" ia berujar kesal. Diputarnya kenop dengan kasar. Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan kening berponi depannya yang berantakan, menyembul keluar dari dalam.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat di balik sana? Hanya keheningan semata.

Ia menggaruk pipi bingung. Melongok kesana-kemari hanya demi mencari seseorang yang telah menjahilinya dengan lelucon murahan. Awalnya ia pikir itu Amy, teman sekamarnya yang sejak tiga jam yang lalu tak kunjung kembali dari belajar kelompok di aula bawah. Tapi ternyata bukan. Malah tak ada siapapun yang berhasil ia temukan saat mencari hingga ujung koridor, tak ada _apapun_ yang bisa ia marahi apalagi ia salahkan.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, iapun kembali ke kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa ia sangka terdengar kembali ketukan lirih dari luar.

 _TOK.. TOK.._

 _TOK.. TOK.._

Oke, ia merasa agak takut sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otak jeniusnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat. Bukankah sudah jelas bila tak ada siapapun di luar sana kecuali hembusan angin aneh yang entah berasal dari mana? Jadi siapa gerangan kah yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya saat ini? Apalagi dengan bunyi ketukan yang agak ganjil. Oh, ayolah! Orang gila mana yang akan mengetuk pintu kamar orang menjelang tengah malam dengan ritme yang tak biasa?

Bagaimana jika yang di luar sana bahkan lebih buruk daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika nanti yang ia temui malah sosok hitam tinggi besar berbulu menyeramkan? Atau malah sosok makhluk jelmaan permen loncat yang sekali lompat bisa mencapai jarak belasan meter? Uh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya ramaja itu selalu dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, tak terkecuali dirinya. Dan akhirnya, untuk kedua kali ia membuka pintu.

Kosong. Tak ada bayangan ganjil yang melintas dengan cepat di hadapannya, ataupun eksistensi makhluk astral seperti yang telah beberapa detik ini menggelayuti pikirannya. Hanya kehampaan, gelap menyelimuti koridor gedung asrama lantai dua yang selama satu tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya di kota besar.

Tapi tunggu dulu, hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada hal lain? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tapi lupakan saja itu, karena hal ini bukanlah masalah utamanya.

Kini ketakutannya bertambah besar. Nafasnya memburu, degup jantungnya bagaikan menggedor-gedor tulang rusuk hingga membuatnya terasa ngilu.

Angin dingin kembali bertiup. Di ujung koridor sana, dilihatnya sebuah lampu gantung berpenerangan rendah semakin meredup dan berkedip berulang kali selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya mati sama sekali.

Gelap total.

Ia ketakutan, tanpa mempertimbangkan banyak hal lagi, ditutupnya daun pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat.

Tak selang beberapa menit dalam kebisuan, terdengar derap langkah kaki dari luar. Pintu di belakangnya kembali bergetar. Bunyi ketukan dari tempo lambat hingga ke cepat memenuhi indera pendengarannya yang ia rutuki mendadak terlalu peka disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

Anak itu menahan guncangan di belakangnya dengan cara menempelkan punggung ke permukaan daun pintu. Ia merasa hendak menangis.

Di sela suara ketukan yang semakin menjadi, kembali terdengar suara dari luar. Namun sedikit berbeda. Bukannya suara bisikan halus yang menegakkan bulu kuduk seperti sebelumnya yang ia dengar, tapi suara cempreng khas anak perempuan seusianya yang terdengar panik memanggil namanya. Dan untuk detik itu juga ia merasa sangat lega. Ia mengenali suara itu, sangat mengenalnya malah. Itu adalah suara teman sekamarnya yang baru saja kembali dari aula bawah.

"Oh, Amy. Kau menakutiku, ayo cepat masuk! Kamu nggak tau seberapa takutnya aku tadi. Kupikir kamu tadi hantu," ujar anak itu menghela nafas lega. Membuka pintu dan kembali menguncinya baik-baik setelah membiarkan teman sekamarnya masuk ke dalam tanpa berkata-kata.

Namun tak ada lagi jawaban dari temannya yang satu itu. Tidak ada tanggapan barang sekecap pun. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, mendadak dirasakannya suhu ruangan yang berubah dingin, buaian halus angin malam kembali bermain di permukaan tengkuk belakangnya.

Anak itu berbalik perlahan, ia mendapati wajah temannya yang mendadak pucat ketakutan. Amy jatuh terduduk, mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas dan jari tangan kanannya yang bergetar terangkat ragu-ragu ke arah jendela.

Menunjuk tepat pada bayangan wanita bergaun putih melayang berambut panjang berantakan, yang tengah meliukkan badan perlahan dengan bekas gorokan lebar berdarah-darah di pangkal lehernya. Cairan merah kental menetes membasahi permukaan gaunnya yang sedikit menguning, sedang bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai lebar melintang hampir membelah telinga menghiasi wajah rusaknya yang menghitam.

Keduanya membeku.

.

.

.

.

" _Jadi, apakah kamu sudah yakin telah menutup jendela kamarmu saat ini?"_

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N**_

 _*potong kuku.. Oops! Ada pembaca! *taruhbalik._

 _Halo semua. Perkenalkan, saya Aisy. Saya baru bergabung 'kembali' di fandom ini dan mencoba untuk meng-upload cerita setelah beberapa kali sempat ragu mau jadi apa nggak *uhuk.._

 _Jadi, umm.. mohon bantuannya semua. Dan salam kenal juga buat para author maupun pembaca sekalian… Semoga suka dengan cerita saya.. ^-^_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **AisyBlade897**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh ya,**_ _hampir aja lupa! Ada yang bisa nebak nggak kejanggalan dalam cerita ini? Sekalian sama tokoh utamanya juga kalau berkenan.. *wink_


End file.
